goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 91
Turep (トウレプ, Tourepu) is the 91st chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis The women of the Ainu village carries out and buries the bodies of all the dead convicts with Sugimoto and his group helping them. Sugimoto exclaims that he cannot believe that Kumagishi was one of the convicts pretending to be an Ainu and that Hijikata and his group must've realized by now that Kumagishi isn't in Kabato and that they would've never imagined that he was burying Kumagishi. Once the bodies had all been buried, Monoa states in Ainu that what happened here must be forgotten and that if anyone else found out, something terrible would happen. The women and the children of the kotan approaches Sugimoto's Group to give their thanks and that they would want to treat them to dishes made with turep since they were ripe for harvesting. Sugimoto and his group helps the Ainu women prepare the turep as Asirpa gave them instructions on how to make them. Once the food is ready, everyone chowed down on them and proclaimed it as being delicious. Sugimoto then takes out his miso which Asirpa immediately grabs it, calling it "osoma", which gets the Ainu women wary about it. She offers the miso to them and after hesitantly eating it, the women enjoys it, calling it delicious. When Sugimoto asks what the women were saying, Asirpa tells him that they're saying she is like the god of the giant lily from an Ainu legend. Two small women would go around to each village and visit the chiefs. They would borrow a bowl, and defecate in it to give to the chiefs to eat. The two women turned out to be alpine leek and giant lily who only wanted people to eat them and so that they could become gods. As a result, the people of the villages could live without fear of starvation due to the village chief who introduced the new food to them. Once everyone had finished eating, they turned their attention to the lone surviving convict who turned out to be Kiyohiro Suzukawa. the Ainu women wants nothing more to do with him while Ogata suggests that they should kill and skin him. Suzukawa then pleads for his life, saying that he could give them info on the other escaped Abashiri convicts. Ogata thinks that as a con artist, he is probably lying to buy himself some time but Sugimoto reassures him that he will tear out his tongue if he so much as lies to them. He then decides that they should bring Suzukawa with them and meet up with Hijikata. As Sugimoto's group prepares to leave, the Ainu women comes up and calls for Ushiyama to stay in the village due to the fact that there are no men left and also since he took down a bear, they believe he will give them strong children. Sugimoto and Suzukawa carries away Ushiyama who also wishes to stay in the village as Asirpa and Ogata says their farewells, with the former saying they don't have to worry about the women since Ainu women are as tough as anyone. Asirpa says they'd better hurry up and meet up with the others since Shiraishi must be sick with loniless. Meanwhile in Tsukigata, Shiraishi is being chased by members of the 7th Division as they run around town. He climbs up on top of a roof and leaps from building to building before jumping down to the ground. As soon as he lands, he finds himself held at gunpoint by multiple soldiers and is captured. Hijikata tells the others that Shiraishi has been taken and Kiroranke questions if Tsurumi is there with them, but Hijikata says that the soldiers must be from a different unit. Nagakura hears from the townspeople that the 7th Division soldiers had been rushed from their headquarters in Asahikawa for an operation and that they were on their way back. Hijikata tells Nagakura and Ienaga to wait for Sugimoto and his group while he and Kiroranke go and rescue Shiraishi since they needed him to meet Noppera-Bou directly. Character Appearances (in order) *Ekurok *Ekurok's Brother *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Saichi Sugimoto *Tatsuma Ushiyama *Chouan Kumagishi *Monoa *Asirpa *Kiyohiro Suzukawa *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Toshizou Hijikata *Kiroranke *Shinpachi Nagakura *Kano Ienaga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 10